1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic musical instrument which simulates sounds of non-electronic musical instruments so as to electronically synthesize musical tones.
2. Prior Art
Recently, several kinds of analyses are made on the vibrating mechanism of the woodwind instrument having a single reed, such as the clarinet having a simple shape of the tube portion. Accompanied with the development of the digital signal processing techniques in these days, it becomes possible to perform the real-time simulation on the vibrating mechanism of the woodwind instrument by use of the digital signal processor (i.e., DSP), which is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 63-40199, for example.
Meanwhile, when simulating the mechanism of the wind instrument by use of the physical-model sound source, it must be necessary to determine some parameters for the wind instrument to be simulated. For example, when simulating the clarinet, it is necessary to determine several kinds of parameters which define the shape of the clarinet, shape and size of the tone holes and characteristics of the reed. However, complicated operations and a large number of computing operations must be needed to determine such parameters, which is very troublesome.